Mareep
|dexcokalos=127 |dexalola= |gen=Generation II |species=Wool Pokémon |type=Electric |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=7.8 kg |imweight=17.2 lbs. |ability=Static |dw=Plus |egg1=Monster |egg2=Field |body=08 |color=White |male=50 |evo= }} Mareep (Japanese: メリープ Meriipu) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Mareep appears to be a blue sheep with wool surrounding most of its body. It also possesses black and yellow stripes on its tail and its ears. Mareep also possesses an orange orb at the end of its tail. Natural abilities Mareep has the ability Static and the hidden ability Plus. Static gives the opponent a 30% chance of paralysis when they hit Mareep with a Physical attack. Plus powers up Mareep's Special Attack by 50% when a Pokémon with the ability Minus is in the battle. Evolution Mareep evolves into Flaaffy at level 15. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status}} 4 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status}} 8 |'ThunderShock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special}} 11 |Cotton Spore|—|100|40|Grass|Status}} 15 |[[Charge]]|—|—|20|Electric|Status}} 18 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 22 |'Electro Ball'|—|100|10|Electric|Special}} 25 |Confuse Ray|—|100|10|Ghost|Status}} 29 |Power Gem|70|100|20|Rock|Special}} 32 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special}} 36 |Cotton Guard|—|—|10|Grass|Status}} 39 |Signal Beam|75|100|15|Bug|Special}} 43 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 46 |'Thunder'|120|70|10|Electric|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |gldspr=G 179 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 179 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 179 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr=RS 179 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 179 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 179 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 179 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= Pt 179 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 179 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Mareep BW.gif |bwsprs=BWShinyMareep.gif |b2w2spr= Mareep BW.gif |b2w2sprs=BWShinyMareep.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Mareep XY.gif |xysprs = Mareep Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Mareep XY.gif |orassprs = Mareep Shiny XY.gif |VIback= |VIbacks= }} Appearances Anime Multiple Mareep appear in Mild 'n Wooly and one is owned by a young trainer called Mary. A Mareep owned by Cadee and Dr. Anna appears in Hassle in the Castle and A Chip Off the Old Brock respectively. Two separate Mareep also appear in Pruning a Passel of Pals! and Sticking With Who You Know. Trivia * Mareep's coloration changes twice in Generation IV. However, the shiny coloration stays the same. A faint pink colour. This goes with the saying 'one pink sheep'. * Mareep is one of the few Pokémon to have three different sprites in Generation II. * Mareep can be considered an anagram of ampere, a measure of electrical current. * Mary's Mareep briefly appears in the opening of all Johto Journey episodes, using an unknown move, with other Pokémon such as Ledian and Noctowl. Origins Mareep appears to based off a sheep. It could also be a reference to the name of the book Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? by Philip K. Dick, the basis to Blade Runner. Etymology Mareep could be a combination of Mary (the titular character in the childrens' song Mary had a little Lamb), and Sheep. Additionally, Mareep is also an anagram for ampere, a unit of electricity. Wattouat, its French name is from ''watt ''and ouate, the word for a ball of wool, both of which are homophones. Its German name, Voltlamm, is a combination of volt and lamm (German for lamb). Both of its Chinese names, Mēleihyèuhng and Miēlìyáng, are derived from the Chinese woords for Mary, Sheep Bleating, and Sheep. yèuhng and yáng might bear a resemblence to yingyang. Gallery 179Mareep_OS_anime.png 179Mareep_OS_anime_2.png 179Mareep_Dream.png 179Mareep_Pokemon_Stadium.png 179Mareep_Pokemon_Colosseum.png 179Mareep Pokémon PokéPark.png 179Mareep Pokémon HOME.png Mareep-GO.png Mareep GO Shiny.png Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon